User blog:BannedLagiacrus/Discussion of the Week: Frontier's End - Part 1
Hello, and welcome to the Discussion of the Week! This week we look at the first ten updates to Monster Hunter Frontier in honor of its final days! Season 1.0 Where it all began! Releasing in 2007, Monster Hunter Frontier came out a year after Monster Hunter 2 and would use its engine as a base for over twelve years. At the start, Monster Hunter Frontier wasn't too different from Dos, but it did introduce Hypnocatrice and Lavasioth before later adding Breeding Season Hypnocatrice and Lavasioth Subspecies. It also brought in the Great Forest, the only Frontier area that appears in the Main Series. Season 2.0 Season 2.0 is when Monster Hunter Frontier started taking its own path. This update introduced the true Flapship Monster of Frontier, Espinas. This Flying Wyvern is as strong as an Elder Dragon and ended up becoming the gatekeeper for High Rank. Hunters would later encounter the Espinas Subspecies in the 2.5 update. Season 3.0 3.0 brought in Akura Vashimu, an invader from the Akura Region that has taken up residence in the desert, as well as a Subspecies, Akura Jebia, in 3.5. Season 4.0 Season 4.0 introduced the Gorge, a locale that was once a sea in ancient times, as well as Berukyurosu. Interestingly, some species of coral can only be found in this environment as well. Changes in the environment caused the coral to adapt to life on land. That sounds familiar, doesn't it? Season 5.0 Before Deviljho appeared in Monster Hunter Tri, another gluttonous monster, known as Pariapuria, filled that void in Monster Hunter Frontier, even inspiring some additional concepts and mechanics for our favorite pickle. A few months later, the Espinas Rare Species is added as well. Season 6.0 Season 6.0 introduced the first proper wolf-like monsters in the series, Kamu Orugaron and Nono Orugaron. These two fight side by side with one another throughout an entire hunt. Season 7.0 In 2009, Jhen Mohran ended up dwarfing Lao-Shan Lung but something else bigger than both of them came that same year... In Season 7.0, Monster Hunter Frontier released a large-scale siege quest, the very first in Monster Hunter history, for a giant serpentine monster called Laviente. This monster could be hunted in 16 player groups, later changed to 8, and it was fought on Solitude Island. Season 8.0 8.0 took us back to an unexplored part of the Tower, leading to the discovery of Dyuragaua, and this was when we were properly introduced to HC Monsters, unusual monster individuals with immense strength. This was also when high-ranking players began learning about secret styles found in books, letting them perform never before seen attacks with weapons. Later on, Doragyurosu is added to Frontier as well. Season 9.0 Most likely my favorite update out of these ten, it introduced a new locale, the Highland, Gurenzeburu, and easily some of the best HC Monsters in the series! Season 10 Although this update didn't have any new monsters, it did have plenty of HC Monsters and it gave hunters more options in the way they hunt. It also introduced the Competition Arena. Videos Trailers File:MHF『サービス開始告知プロモーションムービー』 File:MHF『シーズン2.0プロモーションムービー』 File:MHF『シーズン3.0プロモーションムービー』 File:MHF『シーズン4.0プロモーションムービー』 File:MHF『シーズン5.0プロモーションムービー』 File:MHF『シーズン6.0プロモーションムービー』 File:MHF『シーズン7.0プロモーションムービー』 File:MHF『シーズン8.0プロモーションムービー』 File:MHF『シーズン9.0プロモーションムービー』 File:MHF『シーズン10プロモーションムービー』 Benchmarks File:Monster Hunter Frontier Online - Benchmark Video 1 File:Monster Hunter Frontier Online - Benchmark Video 2 Original Monsters File:MHF ヒプノック　PT戦　（1 3） File:MHF ヒプノック　PT戦　（2 3） File:MHF ヒプノック　PT戦　（3 3） File:【MHF】ふわふわボールで夢心地 File:【プレイ動画】MONSTER HUNTER FRONTIER ZZ 4 樹海の眠鳥 File:【MHF-G】G級ヒプノック討伐 ～樹海に木霊す奇声～【プレイ動画】 File:MHFプレイ動画2 vsHR51ヒプノック繁殖期 1 2 File:MHFプレイ動画2 vsHR51ヒプノック繁殖期 2 2 File:【MHF-G】気絶必至！？『G級ヒプノック繁殖期』に挑戦！【樹海のフェロモンダンサー】 File:【MHF】ヒプノック希少種　ソロハンマーで捕獲 File:PS4 MHF-Z 「眠鳥」ヒプノック希少種 HR4 No.13 File:【MHF】ヴォルガノス　ソロハンマー10分針 File:【MHF-G】HGE『ヴォルガノス』原種＆特異個体 行ってみた！【High Grade Edition】 File:【MHF】大迫力！ヴォルガノス亜種の狩猟 File:Monster Hunter Frontier Online - HR31 Espinas File:【MHF-G】HGE『エスピナス』行ってみた！【High Grade Edition】 File:Orange Espinas, MHFrontier, HR51 「エスピナス亜種」 File:PS4 MHF-Z 「棘茶竜」エスピナス亜種HR4 No.14 File:【MHF-G】炸裂する瘴撃！棘茶竜『G級エスピナス亜種』【G9追加G級モンスター】 File:ＭＨＦ　エスピナス希少種 File:Monster Hunter Frontier G - Low Rank Hunting With Sealy: HR4 White/Pearl Espinas [ エスピナス希少種 ] File:Monster Hunter Frontier - HR100 Akura Vashimu 「アクラ・ヴァシム」 Part 1 2 File:Monster Hunter Frontier - HR100 Akura Vashimu 「アクラ・ヴァシム」 Part 2 2 File:MHF Z緊急クエ アクラ・ヴァシム変種 File:MHF HR71 Akura jebia 　　アクラ・ジェビア File:【MHF】Acra Jevia(April Fools limited quest) アクラ・ジェビア 限定クエスト File:【MHF-G】G級アクラ・ジェビア　尻尾切断　ソロ適応撃　スラアク File:Monster Hunter Frontier 4.0 Berukyurosu ベルキュロス Part 1 of 2 File:Monster Hunter Frontier 4.0 Berukyurosu ベルキュロス Part 2 of 2 File:【MHF-G】HGE『ベルキュロス』行ってみた！【High Grade Edition】 File:Monster Hunter Frontier - HR91 Doragyurosu Showcase 「ドラギュロス」 Part 1 2 File:Monster Hunter Frontier - HR91 Doragyurosu Showcase 「ドラギュロス」 Part 2 2 File:PS4 MHF-Z 「冥雷竜」ドラギュロス HR4 No.16 File:Monster Hunter Frontier Online - Pariapuria File:【MHF-G】HGE『パリアプリア原種＆特異個体』高グラフィックス版【High Grade Edition】【呑竜】 File:MHF オルガロン剛種　HR100 kamu & nono orugarons File:激突！ラヴィエンテ File:MHF HR17 raviente 1 2 ラヴィエンテph7 File:MHF HR17 raviente 2 2 final ラヴィエンテph9 File:Monster Hunter Frontier Raviente - Carving Mission File:ガンランス新モーションとデュラガウア File:【MHF】クリスマスイベント行ってみた① File:【MHF】クリスマスイベント行ってみた② File:モンスターハンターフロンティアＺＭＨＦーＺ：ＰＳ４版Ｎｏ５：デュラガウア File:MHF HR71 グレンゼブル gurenzeburu File:MHF グレンゼブル剛種　HR100 gurenzeburu File:PS４ モンスターハンター フロンティア テスト版・グレンゼブル（剛種） HC Monsters File:MHF 嵐ノ型取得条件 HCドドブランゴ File:HC Blangonga Hunt File:MHF 特異個体ディアブロス、新モーション集 File:Monster Hunter Frontier Z - Diablos HC Solo File:MHF HR500 yian kut-ku HCイャンクック特異個体 File:【MHF-G】 狩猟ファイル 〖G級 HC イャンクック〗 ぼっちPT 双剣 File:MHF HR500 congalala 　HCババコンガ特異個体 File:【MHF】精錬のススメ【桃毛獣】（G級ババコンガ特異個体）【まったり狩猟 62】Congalala File:MHF HR500 khezu　HCフルフル特異個体 File:【MHF-G】HGE『フルフル原種＆特異個体』高グラフィックス版【High Grade Edition】 File:MHF HR500 lavasioth 　HCヴォルガノス特異個体 File:【MHF-G実況】直立３連ブレス！！MHFの『ヴォルガノス』は一味違う！【特異個体】【モンハンフロンティア】 File:【MHF】9.0特異固体 File:MHF HR500 hypnocatrice　HCヒプノック特異個体 File:【MHF-ZZ】狩猟記録：眠鳥ヒプノック File:MHF HR500 daimyo Hermitaur HCダイミョウザザミ特異個体 File:【MHF-G】HGE『ダイミョウザザミ（特異個体）』行ってみた！ 【High Grade Edition】 File:MHF HR500 basarios HCバサルモス特異個体 File:【MHF-G】HGE『バサルモス(特異個体)』行ってみた！【High Grade Edition】 File:MHF HR500 plesioth　HCガノトトス特異個体 File:【MHF-G】HGE『ガノトトス(特異個体)』行ってみた！【High Grade Edition】 File:MHF HR500 pariapuria　HC剛種パリアプリア特異個体 File:【MHF-G】HGE『パリアプリア原種＆特異個体』高グラフィックス版【High Grade Edition】【呑竜】 File:MHF HR500 tigrex 　HCティガレックス特異個体 File:【MHF-G】HGE『ティガレックス(特異個体)』行ってみた！【High Grade Edition】 File:MHF HR500 orange espinas HC茶エスピナス特異個体 File:【MHF-G】G級HCエスピナス亜種 さっそく行ってみた（初見）！ ウルトラHD Monster Hunter Frontier File:MHF HR500 teostra　HC剛種テオ・テスカトル特異個体 File:【MHF-G】炎王への挑戦『G級テオ・テスカトル』 特異個体討伐～想像を絶する爆発の嵐！【頂に鎮座する炎王】 フルHD File:MHF　青い鳥竜の脈動【変種】　初討伐動画 File:MHFG HC G Rank Velocidrome HCGドスランポス File:MHFGypceros HC / ゲリョス HC File:MHF 特異個体下位ショウグンギザミ（鎌蟹の断爪あつめ） File:【MHF-G実況】毒のブレス！？MHFの『ショウグンギザミ』は一味違う！【特異個体】 File:【MHF】特異個体イャンガルルガ変種の主な攻撃まとめ File:MHF　黒狼鳥の脈動【変種】　特異個体イャンガルルガ初見シングルプレイ File:【MHF-G】HGE『イャンガルルガ（特異個体）』行ってみた！【High Grade Edition】 File:ＭＨＦ　特異個体リオレウス亜種、初見プレイ File:G6 Rathalos Azur GHC 「Ｇ級ＨＣリオレウス亜種」 File:MHF モノブロス下位HC File:Monster Hunter Frontier G6 Hardcore G Rank Monoblos (1player 火事場+2) File:【MHF】デュラガウア特異個体　剛種　初見でお遊び File:【MHF-G】HGE『デュラガウア(特異個体)』行ってみた！【High Grade Edition】 File:MHF エスピナス特異個体 フラウでソロ espinas File:【MHF】　モンスターハンターフロンティア　特異個体エスピナス File:MHF　ラージャン特異個体 super rajang File:ＨＲｏｒＳＲ９９９ 赤き金獅子（赤ラージャン 秘伝ＰＴで） File:【MHF-G】赤き金獅子2頭出現！《超難関クエスト》『激天怒髪の阿吽』行ってみた！【双頭襲撃戦～鬼神降臨編～】 フルHD File:MHF HR500 kirin HC剛種キリン特異個体 File:【MHF-G】HGE『キリン』特異個体（高グラフィックス化）行ってみた！【High Grade Edition】 WQHD File:【MHF-G】操雷の幻獣、『G級キリン（特異個体）』討伐【Ｇ級キリンついに解禁！】 フルHD File:MHF オオナズチ特異個体　chameleos File:【MHF-G】HGE『オオナズチ(特異個体)』行ってみた！【High Grade Edition】 File:【MHF-G】奇襲！霞龍『G級オオナズチ』 特異個体討伐～壮絶な舌攻撃を繰り出す！【眩惑の影は密林に消ゆ】 フルHD Weapon Moves File:MHF『シーズン10　11武器種全てに追加アクション登場！！』 File:MHF『シーズン10　片手剣追加アクションムービー』 File:MHF『シーズン10　双剣追加アクションムービー』 File:MHF『シーズン10　大剣追加アクションムービー』 File:MHF『シーズン10　太刀追加アクションムービー』 File:MHF『シーズン10　ハンマー追加アクションムービー』 File:MHF『シーズン10　狩猟笛追加アクションムービー』 File:MHF『シーズン10　ランス追加アクションムービー』 File:MHF『シーズン10　ガンランス追加アクションムービー』 File:MHF『シーズン10　ライトボウガン追加アクションムービー』 File:MHF『シーズン10　ヘビィボウガン追加アクションムービー』 File:MHF『シーズン10　弓追加アクションムービー』 Weapon Styles File:MHF『目指せ！秘伝書！ムービー』 File:MHF『シーズン10 片手剣 嵐ノ型ムービー』 File:MHF『シーズン10 双剣 嵐ノ型ムービー』 File:MHF『シーズン10 大剣 嵐ノ型ムービー』 File:MHF『シーズン10　太刀　嵐ノ型ムービー』 File:MHF『シーズン10　ハンマー　嵐ノ型ムービー』 File:MHF『シーズン10 狩猟笛 嵐ノ型ムービー』 File:MHF『シーズン10 ランス 嵐ノ型ムービー』 File:MHF『シーズン10 ガンランス 嵐ノ型ムービー』 File:MHF『シーズン10 ライトボウガン 嵐ノ型ムービー』 File:MHF『シーズン10 ヘビィボウガン 嵐ノ型ムービー』 File:MHF『シーズン10 弓 嵐ノ型ムービー』 Last Time If you missed the last Discussion of the Week, Lords of the New World, you all are still more then welcome to comment on it! Next Week Questions *1) What was your first introduction to Monster Hunter Frontier or how did you come to learn about it? *2) Are you surprised that it has been using MH2's engine for so long? Why or why not? *3) Have you ever wondered how Monster Hunter Frontier would be like if it used the 3rd or 4th Gen engine? What kind of changes could you see if that ended up happening? Do you think Monster Hunter: World could follow a similar path in the future? Why or why not? *4) Do you think Monster Hunter Frontier was ahead of Main Series in some aspects? Why or why not? *5) Which is your favorite monster of these first few updates? Why? *6) Which is your least favorite monster of these updates? Why? *7) How do you feel about the HC Monsters? Do you like their concept and the way they're portrayed overall? *8) If you could choose three monsters from these updates to appear in Main Series, which would they be and why? *9) Which is your favorite locale of these first few updates? Why? *10) Which is your least favorite locale of these updates? Why? *11) If you could choose one locale from these updates to appear in Main Series, which would it be and why? *12) What do you think of those new moves for the weapons that were added in Season 10? Additional question for Frontier Hunters only: How did they feel overall, and did you like them? Why or why not? *13) What are your thoughts on Heavenly Style (Japanese 天ノ型) and Storm Style (Japanese 嵐ノ型) for weapons in Monster Hunter Frontier? Additional question for Frontier Hunters only: How did they feel overall, and did you like them? Why or why not? How would you compare them to the introduced Hunting Styles from MHGU? *14) Frontier Hunters only: Out of these ten updates, what will be the things you will miss the most? *15) How do you all feel about Monster Hunter Frontier's first two benchmarks? Do you like the idea of them showing off the world of Monster Hunter? Category:Blog posts Category:Discussion of the Week Blogs